


Day 16 - Bad Decisions

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [16]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunkenness, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick warned him. But Kelly's a grown-up who has to deal with the repercussions of his decisions.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 16: "I Told You So"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16 - Bad Decisions

"Pace yourself, babe," Nick smirked, eyeing the row of empty shot glasses in front of Kelly. Kelly turned to him, grinning, his eyes slightly unfocused as he wobbled on the bar stool.

Nick honestly wasn't much better; he'd just had more practice and a genetic predisposition to dealing with this much booze. He frowned bitterly and shook his head, driving the dark thought away as he threw a hand out to brace against Kelly's back, steadying him.

"You've out-drunk nearly everyone in the bar."

"'Cept you." Kelly giggled and leaned his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah well unless I somehow lose half my liver, I'm pretty sure that won't be happening any time soon." Nick grinned, stealing a shot out from under Kelly's hand and tossing it back. Truth be told, he was probably almost as drunk as Kelly was, he just hid it better.

At some point some hideous electric purple concoction had ended up in front of Kelly. No doubt someone at the bar had bought it for him; he had that effect on people. It looked like something out of a low-budget horror movie and smelled like NyQuil, but Kelly didn't seem to care.

"Maybe you should skip that one. You're gonna be a fucking wreck tomorrow."

Kelly glared playfully at Nick, picked it up, and tossed it back in one smooth motion.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Nick scolded, his voice full of fond amusement. "Come on, Kels. Let's go sleep it off."

Kelly waggled his eyebrows and Nick had to tamp down the strange feeling in his gut it caused. To distract himself, he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a handful of wrinkled bills, more than enough to cover what they'd consumed. And besides, everyone here knew him, if he was short he'd just pay them back double next time. He waved at the bartender and the cute little blonde cleaning the tables, wondering briefly why it felt better to be taking Kelly back to the boat than her.

Kelly stumbled as he got off the stool, leaning heavily against Nick. He smelled of booze and sweat and the mountains, and Nick nearly caught himself sticking his nose in Kelly's hair. He smelled familiar, and comfortable, and he was resting his head on Nick's shoulder, his lips so close to Nick's throat that Nick could feel the warm air of his breath.

There was a tiny, dark part of Nick that loved seeing Kelly like this. He was always very physical, very unafraid of contact that others might have deemed "inappropriate", but when he got just this side of hammered, Kelly got even more handsy. He'd lean against Nick, never hesitate to wrap an arm around Nick's shoulder or waist for support. One time he'd even crawled into Nick's lap to make room for some friendly strangers in a darkened bar booth.

Nick knew the thoughts that crept into his mind at times like this were wrong, knew he should have been doing his best to block them out, but Kelly made it _so fucking difficult_ sometimes.

"I love you, Nicko." Kelly's voice was a happy, innocent sing-song. He'd said the words a thousand times before, they'd all said them to each other. Why did it feel so different tonight?

He smiled sadly and patted Kelly's hip, still half-holding him up as they stumbled to the marina.

"Do you love me?" Kelly pouted, looking up at Nick. Under the street lamps, his eyes shimmered like mercury, and Nick's breath caught in his throat.

"Of course I do, you lush. Now come on, before we get tossed in the drunk tank."

"Ooh, officer," Kelly mumbled, still leaning heavily into Nick. "You gonna cuff me?"

"Oh my God, Doc. You are gonna regret this so bad tomorrow."

Eventually he man-handled Kelly onto the boat. He guided him into the cabin, stood awkwardly in the hall while he took a piss, and stripped him down before tucking him in. Nick stroked his forehead gently. Kelly mumbled something incoherent before rubbing his face against Nick's hand like a sleepy cat. Nick bit his lip, trying to tamp down the urge to crawl into bed with him. He wasn't even thinking anything inappropriate; he just wanted to wrap Kelly up in his arms and sleep. But Kelly was a restless sleeper when he was drunk, and it wouldn't have been good for either of them. Instead, he placed a bottle of water and some Advil on the nightstand and closed the door to the cabin carefully.

The next morning, Nick's head was aching, but he was certain he was nowhere near as bad as Kelly would be. His suspicions were confirmed when Kelly stumbled into the galley wearing nothing but his boxers. His hair was a riotous mess and his eyes were nearly swollen shut.

"I hate you so much, Nick."

"I slept fine, thanks for asking." Nick grinned and held a glass of juice out to Kelly, who fumbled twice before wrapping his hand around it.

"So much." Kelly whined, leaning against the counter. "Why did you let me do it?"

Nick snickered. "I didn't _let_ you do anything. You're an adult, babe. You get to deal with the repercussions of your terrible life choices."

"Have I told you yet that I hate you?" Kelly's voice was rough and hoarse with dehydration, but Nick could still hear the familiar amusement in it.

"Not sure, maybe you should tell me again."

With a groan, Kelly stumbled into the salon and lowered himself into one of the padded chairs.

"I don't want to be that person, Kels, but..."

"You shut up." Kelly pointed accusingly, but his eyes were squeezed shut and his aim was a few inches off. Nick gently took his hand and angled it so it was pointing at his chest. Kelly just snorted out a laugh and then cringed.

"I told you so, babe. Why don't you go back to bed for a bit?"

Kelly, however, had already nodded off again, curled up in his chair. Nick huffed out a quiet laugh and pulled a blanket over him, carefully extricating the juice glass from his hand. He patted Kelly's head carefully, making sure not to jostle him.

"Sleep well, you dumbass."


End file.
